7 Minutes in Heaven Pein aka Leadersama
by Mystic Shaddow
Summary: This a one-shot of Pein, leader of the Akatsuki, and your point of view. The setting is the game 7 Minutes in Heaven. A/N: I own none of the Akatsuki characters.


Akatsuki One-Shots

7 Minutes in Heaven- Pein (Leader-sama)

The Akatsuki is throwing a party at the hideout. You have just recently joined and the party is kind of a celebration of you passing the their test to make sure you could make it in the Akatsuki. You don't who's idea it was for the party or who decided it would be fun to play 7 Minutes in Heaven. Yet now you have bag of items shoved in your face. You stick a hand into the bag and you pull out...

You pull out a silver Akatsuki ring that you knew belonged to Leader-sama's. You couldn't help the slight confused look that spread across your face. You would have never thought that Leader-sama would partake in this kind of game. He obviously wasn't forced, so he is doing this out of his own free will. Which complicated things for you, seeing as you have secret feelings for him. You couldn't really call it a crush because it was deeper than that but you don't think it was love...yet.

You revealed the ring to the a waiting Akatsuki members. Leader-sama got up from his seat and walked over to you. He stands in front of you towering over you. You look up into his face while feeling a little dizzy. Your still holding the ring in your hand and Leader-sama slips it out of your hand. The warmth of his touch reverberated through you. He moves to the left side of you and gestures for you to make your way to the closet. You walk towards the closet while catching Konan's death glare. You shrug it off. You both know the other likes Leader-sama and there has been this unsaid competition. This game definitely gave you the advantage over her, but you were still nervous about being alone with Leader-sama in that really small space. You knew what you wanted to happen but who knows would could happen behind closed doors...

You walk into the small closet with Leader-sama behind you. He stands just this side of the door and shuts it. You sit down on the floor on the opposite side of the door. As he shuts it you look out the closing doors and see some your other fellow Akatsuki members with smirks on their faces others have their normal no emotional expressions. The closet became pitch black once the door was completely closed. You couldn't see your hand in front of your face. Yet you felt Leader-sama's eyes staring at you. You stretched a hand in front of you to see how far he as from you. He hadn't moved from his spot by the door. A few seconds ticked by and nothing happened.

You decided to say something, "Uh, Leader-sama..."

His voice came from the dark, "I don't think it would be appropriate for us to participate in this game."

His words came crashing down upon you. He didn't want you! He came out and said it. Your mind was trying to wrap your mind around this fact. You thought not knowing tore you apart, rejection was worse. You just felt like this black mist around you that was almost suffocating.

You suddenly hear Deidara's voice outside say, "Two Minutes!"

Just then something in you clicked. You looked up to where Leader-sama is since he still hasn't moved. You stand up confidently and in a new take charge mindset. You smoothly make your way to Leader-sama until your with in centimeters. You look up at him and you feel that he is looking down at you. You grab his face and plant a kiss right on his lips. You savor the moment. Feeling his lips on yours made your heart race. His piercings cold to the touch but they didn't repulse you, in fact they made you kiss him harder.

You broke the kiss said, "I have to disagree on this one, Leader-sama. I don't think it was inappropriate to participate in this act. I think it was about time the cards were laid on the table."

Not seeing his face gave you the courage to say what you had to say. The weight of your secret feelings has been lifted off your shoulders. The door opened with Tobi shouting that the time was up. When the light burst in you saw Leader-sama's face and the embarrassed feeling welled up inside you. Blush crept upon your cheeks. One look into his eyes and you ran out the door. You ran until you were a safe distance in the woods. You fell against a tree with your chest heaving up and down. Partly from the run but mainly from the impact of the situation. You put a hand to your head still freaking out that you just did what you did.

Not even a minute later you hear someone behind you. You turn around and see Leader-sama. Your eyes widen and he walks closer to you. With no emotion on his face he tips your chin up and plants a small sweet kiss on your lips. Your entire body just relaxed and your heavy heart was soothed.

He cooly and authoritatively replies, "I think we are on the same page...and when we are alone call me Pein."


End file.
